


A Girl Named Tokushu

by RayRuteru



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fights, Friendship, Lunares, Magic, Original Story - Freeform, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayRuteru/pseuds/RayRuteru
Summary: Join El (Eleighet), Toku (Tokushu), and Liam in their adventure to escape the harsh world.





	1. The Dawn of a Journey

I have grown up sheltered environment. Ever since I was born I have always been hidden away. I never leave the house without a adult or my cloak. I have to keep myself invisible even in the small village I call home. I live in a huge cottage with my two best friends, my mom and dad, along with my friends parents. The house sits on a hill with the ocean to the back. There is a path on the side of the house that leads to the village and docks. At the front of the house sits a beautiful tilla tree. Tilla trees have dark blue trunks with baby blue leafs. It is the most charming tree in that land. I like to sit against it and read. I like books because they get me lost in worlds that make me feel like my life isn't that odd. Little did I know, the oddity of my life was going to become so. My life would never be the same. 

My day started like every day. I got up and sat at my vanity and brushed my hair. My hair has never been cut so it reaches to my knees. Once I have brushed through all my hair I change out of my nightgown. I pull on my black leggings, grey knee high boots, grey crop top, and red cloak. Pull back my hair in a high pony tail and slide my gloves on. I look at myself in the mirror. My freckles stand out with my blue eyes and red hair. Its my 13th birthday, but I'm not all that excited. It's not only my birthday though so I try to stay positive. I open the door and walk out to the hallway and make my way downstairs. When I reach the bottom of the stairs I notice I'm the first one up so I start to prepare breakfast. As I am setting the plates out Liam's parents came downstairs. His mother Jade gives me a peck on the cheek. Liam's dad, Matt, squeezes my shoulder as he walks by. Liam's family, the Woodrall's, are like my family. As a mater of a fact everyone in this house were like one big happy family. Six grown ups and three kids in total. My family, the Al'Cortea's consists of my mother Luthrina, my father Helix, and me. Tokushu. Along with the Woodrall's and Al'Cortea's lives the Darkshire's. The Darkshire's are Eleighet, (or as we call him El) his mother Mila, and his father Kenji. The reason I stay positive is because it is also Liam and El's birthdays as well and just because I don't like my birthday dose not mean I shouldn't be happy for them. As I am putting the food on the plates with Jade to pairs of footsteps echo down the stairs. I look over to see Liam and El have made their way down for breakfast. 

"Happy Birthday!" I say with a small smile.

Liam returns my small smile and replies, "Likewise!", while El smiles and nods along with him in congruent. They sit down at the table as mine and Liam's family's join us for Breakfast. 

At the table my mother speaks up, "What do you three want to do today?" she asks shifting her gaze between the three teens.

El perks up and declares, "Lets go to town and go shopping for new bows!" As he says this Liam shakes his head in agreence.

I look at them both and smile, they don't ever get to go shopping for themselves unless it is a special day. Our parents go for us because we can't go out due to me. I don't like my birthday because I rather celebrate my friends over myself. I am setback everyone in my life has to work around the fact that I can't be seen. My face can't be seen by people that don't live in my home. The reason is because I am a one of a kind. My name means special, I was named so because a person like me is only ever is born every one hundred and twenty years. I can summon alternate parts of me from another dimension. To further explain, I can switch ability's such as fire magic, wind magic, moon magic, and many more. Along with ability my outfits change as well. For fire I have a phoenix amour. It is a ruby dress with gold feathers falling off the dress and suspended in air. Gloves with feathers and gold and red high heeled boots. My moon amour is black as darkness, with gold accents. With every ability comes another amour change. All the outfits are made just for each ability and make it simpler to wield. My two best friends also have magic. El has magic that makes the weapons he touches bend to his will. He prefers bows, but he is very capable of using any weapon like a pro. He can make a bow a spear with one thought. The weapons become ten times more powerful then when they were made. Liam can produce force fields out of mid air. He is a guard, powerful, strong, brave, and caring. I am bound with them for life. Their sole existence is to keep me safe. No mater what destiny says I won't let them sacrifice themselves for me. I am their equal, I care about them to much for them to just through their lives away. We are together no mater what and that will never change.

"Hey, Toku?", Liam asks breaking me out of my trance. Toku is my nickname. 

"Yes?" I ask. 

"Our parents said it would be fine to go out shopping today, are you coming?" he replies. I smile and nod, he knows I go anywhere he and El goes, he just asks to make conversation.

We head for town after breakfast is down and cleaned up. When we get to won El heads strait to the blacksmiths. I hang back with Liam as we watch El as he runs around with the biggest smile on his face while looking at all the weapons. 

Liam puts his hand on my shoulder and says to me, "If you want to go look at the seamstress?" I look at him confused. Their is no way Liam forgot that I can't go anywhere, (that isn't our house), without him and El.

Then the most wonderful thing happened. Liam looked at me and winked as he whispered, "Happy Birthday, lets go quickly!" I look to El and see him and his parents talking.

El's parents are the ones who came with us, so if they are distracted we can sneak away. Liam grabs my hand and we silently walk away. We make it to the store and we walk in. I look around to see if there are any new outfits that go with cloaks. I find a pretty light grey cloak that goes well with a black crop top and black tights. I walk over to the shoe section. I found beautiful pair of combat boots. I get out the money I was given to spend for myself today. I pay for the outfit then we walk over to the book store and buy some books. I got three new books and Liam gets two. We walk outside and make are way back to the blacksmiths. I turn my head to the right and my eyes widen when I see a group of three men in full dark blue amour staring at me. When they see my eyes on them they all crouch in fighting positions with wicked grins on their faces. I tug on Liam's shirt and he fallows my gaze as I am stuck in place unmoving. Liam quickly pushes me behind him and shoves me in the other direction. I start to back away, as I back away the men start to walk in a rushed pace over to us. I grab Liam and we rush back to the blacksmiths and got the attention of El and his parents. All I can do as they look at me is open and close my mouth. I am so shocked I can't make a word come out of my mouth. Liam notices and speaks up for me. 

"We need to go quickly! Toku and I were walking back from the book store and three men saw Touku's face and started to run after us!" Liam said in a hurry.

Mila and Kenji exchange a look of worry as El grabs my arm to pull me out the back door of the blacksmiths. Liam joins us on my other side with Mila and Kenji flanking us. We make it back tot he house through the allies of the small buildings. When we walk through the door my mother is in the kitchen. I run over to her and give her a big hug. I didn't mean to let them see my face and now, my world was turning inside out.

My mother takes my hands in hers and say so me worriedly, "What happened?"

I respond, "I'm so so sorry! I ruin everything! I was seen by three strange men in town and the ran after us. They new me! They saw my face and smiled like they new the freak that I am!"

"Your no freak. Your my beautiful and special baby girl. I love you with all my heart. I don't blame you, but now you have to leave. El, Liam, and you have to run away. You can make it on your own. You have been training to do this since you were five. All three of you must look out for one another. You may never see us again, but you must go on. I wish I could have given you more time to be a normal child. Me and your father love you. Go! Now!" my mother says to me.

As she says the last few words of her speech to me a loud raping is heard on the door. She shoves me over to the back door where I see Liam and El. El has his combat gear on with a backpack. Liam has his gear and a bag as well. My father gives me a kiss on my forehead, he gives me a smaller bag than the ones Liam and El have. A voice sounds from the other side of the front door.

"Open up! We know you have the girl! Let us in or we will come in forcefully!" says the voice from the other side of the door. 

I never thought this day would come so fast. I always thought I would be a adult. My parents have hidden me form the world because I am wanted. Kingdoms, Guilds, Bandits, Nations, Towns, Villages, and Alliances all want me for a weapon. My powers can destroy and create anything. I would be the most powerful weapon in the universe. That's why I was born along with Liam and El. They are to keep form being controlled.

Liam grabs my hand and we walk tot he back of the door El in front of us. I look back to my house and the grown ups that stand before me. I cry out in dismay and run over and hug all of them. I walk back over to El and Liam and we walk out the back door. We fallow the secret passage down to the docks. Are small sailboat built by, Matt, Kenji, and my father when we were nine. We get into the sailboat and El sets sail. As we sail away I watch as the only hose I have ever known get farther and farther. Then as if this day could get any worse, my home bursts into flame. Liam walks over to me and gives be a big hug. I let my tears fall as Liam rubs a hand on my back. Once I have cried all I could, I wipe my eyes and stand up. Looking out to the unknown. Ready for a new adventure.


	2. Embarking on a Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of a new life on their own. Let the story unfold!

I wake up and don't open my eyes. If I keep my eyes closed I can pretend everything that occured yesterday was just a dream. I could pretend the wind and salty air around me is a breeze coming from a window I left open the night before. That is impossible, my home is gone forever and I am in a sailboat sailing to somewhere I don't know.

I gain the courage to open my eyes. I look around and see nothing but ocean. I also notice El steering the ship with the wind. Liam is to the left of me cutting some bread. He walks over to El and hands him some bread. Then he notices me up and walks over to me hands me some bread as well. 

I take the piece from him with a quite, "Thank you."

He smiles and says, "Good morning sleepyhead!"

"Morning." I say nodding my head toward both of them in greeting

El waves at me and asks, "Laim got food, maps, and tools in his bag along with another one full of his weapons, what did our parents pack for you?"

I look a my two bags. One holds the item I bought with my birthday money, the other is the bag given to me by my father.

"Helix is the one who put together the bags, so we have no idea what's in them." says El.

I shift a bit so I can grab the bag and open it. When I pull the strings away to open the small black bag I see nothing inside. I look around in the bag with a confused look. I look back a El and Liam who are waiting and shrug.

"I don't see anything in it." I declare.

I move the bag to my side and sigh. Why did he give me this bag if there was no reason to? I fall backward in frustration. As I fall I knock the bag over. I look to the bag in anger. I grab it back up again and put my hand in the bag to feel for something. That's when my hand doesn't reach the bottom. I move my arm further and further till I can't put my arm in any more, but I still haven't reached the bottom.I grab one ot the emergency paddles and stick it in the bag. By the time the whole paddle is in all the way is when I feel the paddle hit the bottom. What shocks me the most is the fact that the bag hasn't changed from the same small size it is. I let go of the paddle and I can no longer see it in the bag. I reach in to grab it again and my hand finds the paddle right away. 

I call to Liam and El and say, "This bag is magical!"

Then I explain to them what just happened. The whole time I am explaining they have their mouths wide open in shock. I am just as shocked, We haven't ever seen magic that wasn't one of our abilities.

"Wow!" El says.

He has always been curious about the world outside our small village, and this bag is most certainly from a far away land. I wonder what place in the world it came from.

Later around noon I hear a splash and look over the side of the sailboat and see El's black hair come to the surface.

He comes up out of the water swaying the sailboat with his broad figure saying, "Who wants lunch?" holding a fish in his hand a spear in the other.

I look into his black eyes and smile. He always smiles no matter how terrible the circumstance. I look to Liam with his Brown hair, blue eyes and, lean figure. We are all unique in more than one way. All of are appearances are uncommon. My red hair and blue eyes. El's Black hair and black eyes. Liam's brown hair and blue eyes. All are very rare combinations. This fact is just another example of how odd we are.

After we eat the lunch I open the bag holding the items I got for my birthday. I pull out one of the books I got. How I long to read under the tilla tree. I read till night falls. We had made the decision to hold off on eating dinner, because we had lunch and breakfast. We want to preserve are resources, because we don't know how long it will be till we make landfall.

I get myself settled in front of the rudder. Liam and El go to the sleeping quarters. I sail late into the night. Around what I guess to be twelve Liam comes up from the sleeping quarters. 

Liam taps my shoulder and whispers to me, "I have next watch, go get some sleep."

I smile and whisper, "Goodnight." and make my way to the sleeping quarters.

I get settled into bed and pass into blissful sleep.


	3. Another World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of something new.

I wake up with the sunrise. Another day at sea I think to myself. I walk out of the sleeping quarters to find Liam sailing while El overlooked the ocean in search of a meal. My eyes drift to the horizon. I look out to the water looking for what I don't see, till I see it. Shore. Beautiful Shore!

I call out to my friends, "Liam! El! We have made landfall!"

They look out to the horizon and see what I am talking about. El looks back at me and smiles.

"You ready for the adventure of a lifetime," he says with amusement at the excited look on my face.

"I am going to do the best with what I have," I declare with determination.

"No matter where you go we will come with you," he says with confidence.

"Thank you, I really needed to hear that," I say with feeling.

Liam and El nod at each other and walk over to me in unison and give me a warm hug. I sigh in content. All I need is my friends I want to stay in this happy moment the rest of my life. 

But this moment is fleeting. Another world waits across the water. There in that world, I will have to be ready for everything. I had my taste at childhood, now I have to be strong.

Liam and El nod at each other and walk over to me in unison and give me a warm hug. I sigh in content. All I need is my friends I want to stay in this happy moment the rest of my life. But this moment is fleeting. Another world waits across the water. There in that world, I will have to be ready for everything. I had my taste at childhood, now I have to be strong, No more little girl that needs protecting. I have my friends my powers and all the training I could get in my short early childhood life. It's my time and I intend to take it with a good heart and a strong body.

"Here we go!" I shout.


	4. Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrival to a new land.

As we get closer to land I notice the port town. I prepare the sailboat for docking alongside Liam while El sails us in. We make it to the docks and pull in. We dock the ship and get off the boat. I walk to the end of the dock into a village. While making my to the village sailors stare at Liam, El, and I. We all ignore their stares because we are used to them.

When we were younger we were someone found out about our appearances in the village. With a small village, information spreads quickly so everyone had found out about our appearances. Before they had found out we had all worn cloaks to hide our faces. When people found out Mr. and Mrs. Darkshire and Woodrall had decided Liam and El no longer had to wear cloaks. I still wore mine to keep my face hidden, to blend in easier. That fact made people stare. 

"Who's that mysterious girl and the odd-looking boys?" people would whisper back and forth thinking we wouldn't hear them.

Even now in the new village, we find ourselves stared at even though we are only on the dock and we haven't even made it to the village yet.

We make it to the end of the dock and into the trading center of the village and look around he stales because we want to figure a plan. We wander through the stalls for a bit. While at one of the jewelry stalls the woman managing the stalls comes around the stall to speak with me.

"You shouldn't hide your lovely face dear, how else will you find a suitable man?" she says with sincerity.

She then proceeds to lift my hod from my face. I at first panic, but then relax. This is a new place and most likely won't be here long anyway. Besides I don' need to hide my face anymore. 

She gasps in shock at my appearance. I give her a small smile.

"Wow!" she says with awe.

I knowingly grin, "I get that a lot."

El walks over and asks, "Whatcha looking at?" 

"I was thinking of getting something for my hair," I reply. 

"Oh?" he says amusingly.

"We have a traditional Japenese hairpin that would look beautiful with your hair. Not to mention it is the same color as your eyes! It will make you look like a fairy!" the stall lady replies.

"I love it! It's beautiful!," I say, "How much?"

"twenty-five dayagons," she replies.

"Wonderful, thank you," says El as I get out my money pouch.

I give the nice lady the money and she gives me the pin. El and I walk make our way to Liam in front o the Blacksmiths and armory. 

"Hold that close to your heart deary and you might just and hat the magic within your heart will open the pin to something new." the stall lady whispers, "Take care of my jewel for it has no safer place than with you."

I turn back to ask her what she means and finds her gone. Even her stall has vanished like it never was even there. 

I continue on as nothing happened. I make the decision to tell Liam and El later because there are too many listening ears here. 

At the blacksmiths, Liam joins up with us to go in. We walk inside and look around. El shuffles over to the weapons and Liam stays by my side as we stroll through the store. We have no reason to get anything here because both our abilities don't require us to have any weapons because our weapons come from within. Liam points to a long dagger.

"I think I am going to get that dagger," he announces to me.

"Why," I ask.

"I want to be able to fight alongside you and El rather than just sitting back and protecting you two." he answers, "I also think we should get something to protect us that doesn't need magic because we can't use magic unless necessary. If someone trying to attack us I want to have something to defend ourselves with."

I reply, "That's a lovely idea, I may seek something out for myself. Thank you."

"No problem, you know I've got your back," he says matter-of-factly.

I smile to him and he grabs the dagger and brings it to the cashier. He buys the dagger and me once again look around the store. I set my eyes on a unique weapon. I grab it and move it about. I notice a split between the blade of what seems to be a mini sword and find that the mini sword slits in two to become dual blades. I decide then and there it needs to be mine. I go to the cashier and buy it.

I grab Liam by the hand and we make our way out the back door and into the ally. It is dark and quite in the ally, perfect I think. I ask for his dagger and he hands it to me without hesitation. I take the blade in my hands and feel it with my mind. I concentrate on cold, brutal, blistering ice. I feel it filling me up and spill it out into the dagger.

"There," I say, "now you can use ice magic with the dagger but not unless you wish it. Safe and inconspicuous."

"Thanks," he says exasperated.

I do the same as to mine but instead, fill it with moonshine. The dual blades will now allow me to go use moon magic without me using my own magic.

Moon magic allows the user to mold shadows. Therefore it can allow you to move the shadows in a way that can make things appear to be somewhere or make it disappear.

Liam and I walk back into the store. When we get back inside El is purcessing a bow and arrow. We join up with El and head for the door. Back outside we look around once again to see if there are anymore stores that interests us into go to.

My eye catches a store that seems to sell armor that is meant for loads of movement, protection, durability, and fashion. I frequently get these outfits because I do a lot of running and moving. I also want to look nice, I am a girl after all. I still have the outfit I got on my birthday, but it is one of my blend in outfits that aren't very thick so it isn't considered armor.

"Lets go to that store." I say.

"Sounds good." El responds from what I can hear without looking.

We reach the store and go inside. I look around till I find the perfect outfit. It's purple and has intricate designs on the shoulders with a light sea blue chest plate with light gray boots and black leggings with a light sea blue mini skirt.

I go to the cashier and pay for the outfit. I walk over to Liam and El and ask them if they ready to go. Liam nods and holds up a new outfit that he has gotten and Liam seems to be looking around still.

We wait for a while as El makes a decision on what he wants to get. Liam had decided on getting a navy blue chest plate with light grey shoulder pads, black leggings, and brown boots.

El walks over to me and Liam shows us what he has purchased. He got a Evergreen chestplate black shoulder pads, Light tan leggings, and black boots.

We give our thanks to the owner of the store and make our way back outside. 

"So what to do now?" I say to Liam.

"Let's continue on into the village and see what we find," says Liam.

You make a way deeper into the village and find that there's nothing else in the village Peaks are interest. We make the decision to continue on and our journey and walk along the path to the next Village. On the way to the next Village we just discuss what we plan to do in our plan of action if someone were to come and find us.

At the end of the conversation we just decided that we're just going to be wanderers for the rest of our lives. We can go from place to place and help people make our way own life by helping and stay safe because if we don't stay in one place for a long people won't be able to find us.

At the next village we spot a inn. We rent a spot to stay for the night and we settle down for the next day. We don't know what's going to happen next, but all I know is that I have my best friends with me and there's nothing I can't accomplish with them by my side.


	5. Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes by.

For the next few months we just make our way in the world. We travel around different Villages help people in need do mercenary work. We mostly stay at inn's whenever nightfall comes , but sometimes we camp out in the woods. We meet people make alliances in all seems right with the world.

Just when I'm starting to find peace the world starts to take another turn. 

Now that we don't cover our faces anymore, and we're in different places all the time. We know a lot of more people, and we've gathered somewhat of a fame for success in helping people. It makes it easier for word of our location becomes more known to people.

One day in the village Wyvern we find ourselves in a bit of a pickle. Some guards from another Village recognized us. At first we were confused because we had committed no crime against said Village. 

As confronted by them I hear their whispers and they say to one another, "That's the girl and two boys the Lord told us to capture of seen, he said The Lunares wanted them."

Oh no! I think to myself, The Lunares have decided to work with other villages to find us.

We sneak away before they can catch us. And we make our way to one of our Allied villages and take up counsel with them.

They offer to hide us in the village and we agree thankfully. We adjust to life in the village as The Lunares try to find us. Our job in the village is to train the younger children on how to survive on their own. They may never need to leave the village if it is better to be safe than sorry I think to myself. I never dreamt that I would leave home so early but here I am so might as well prepare them for unknown future.

The days go by slowly. I want to get back into the world, I want to help people. Liam and El will allow it though. They say I'm still too young to know what they want for me and how to defend myself from them. I question them on their judgment considering how they are the same exact Asia's me so how should they know what's best for me I think to myself. They're in as much as I am I inquire back to them and they say that their responsibility is towards me. They also mentioned my reckless nature needs to be looked after and I laugh at that. They know me so well. I don't know how I would ever make it through this without them.

Eventually The Lunares become suspicious of the village that is taking us in and we make are escape again.

The cycle continues on and on and on and that all leads up to now. I'm twenty one and so are El and Liam. We finally decided that there's no use in hiding anymore you think you can finding us and we keep on moving again again and decision is made to finally face them head-on. 

Ready for anything I think.


	6. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discovery and adventure.

We begin to train in the forests that surrounds the land. For multiple months we hide out in the forest nothing but training and hunting. We get stronger every day. No matter what happens we got each other's backs. We work hard as a team and learn more about each other's weaknesses and strengths. We build a team bond that cannot be broken. Day by day we come closer to the time when we need to fight The Lunares. We hold mock battles against each other to test our strength. We learn to fight without our powers. We learn to rely on each other. We cater to each others blind spots. We practice in the cold, the we,t the dark, and the dangerous so that we are prepared for anything. We stock up on supplies and make sure we don't forget anything. We learn to balance between staying healthy as well is trying to eat as little as possible so that we don't waste supplies.

I make it a point to to document all the different forms I can take on. I go through moonlight, fire, snow, wind, earth, sky, sun, stars, nature, water, storms, light, and darkness. Liam and I work on figuring out all the details of each and every outfit that comes with these powers. And every single time I take on a new form I learn of different ways I can use the powers of each form. 

El prefects ability to switch his weapons into different weapons. He can do it quicker faster and they're more powerful than ever. He practices him every day so that he gets more and more reliable on his ability.

Liam also works on his abilities. He makes his shields stronger and bigger. He also learns to develop them and adapt to them to withstand against different abilities. I help him by switching my forms and using different types of magic so he can practice against multiple forms of magic. 

Throughout this time I start developing dreams of a stone that glows with the brightness of thousands of suns. I feel the stone calling me though I do not know where it comes from. I feel like pulling every single time I wake up from those dreams longing to find the stone we decide to start searching. We go from town to town looking for the history and legends of the stone. We learn that the stone is called The Kohaku Stone also known as the Amber Stone. In ancient history of matron with the special abilities to enlighten darkness would use the stone to stop a unbeatable darkness. With the stone she would banish the darkness to another realm. After the darkness is beaten the matron can no longer be found but those who knew her told her story in the books on her story or marked fairytale. Everyone believes the stories to be a lovely story of good against evil but we knew different. I could hear the stone calling out to me telling me I need to banish the darkness The Lunares wish to inflict in the world.

Someone decided to put wanted posters out of me and my comrades faces we started to collect the posters. Whenever it got cooled out in the forest we would burn the posters to kindle the flame.

We started openly seeking out information on The Lunares whereabouts. We went undercover in multiple different bandit guilds. We learned as much as we could on the topic of the group going on in The Lunares community. Consequently we found ourselves frustrated that we cannot figure out the identity of the leaders. No matter how much we dig we could never find the head of the operation. The identity of the person that wants to move find me the most in this whole entire world is secret and it's so infuriating. Knowing your enemy knows so much about you that you don't even know what the face of your enemy looks like nor the name is frightening. Even though the dangers you faced working with the bandits were exceedingly high we continued to search for more information so that we may have a fighting chance against the Lunares. It's a miracle we didn't get caught from the moment we walked in but we spent multiple months in these dangerous situations. We climb up the ranks, but we can never find our way into the Lunares headquarters. From what we've gathered it's an association but it's branched out between all these different places throughout the world. It seems as though there's no definite place and there's no definite thriller and whatever entity is guiding these groups is nowhere to be found. 

My dreams become more real every summertime I fall sleep. They feel like I can almost touch them as the days go by. I still have no idea what I'm destined to do. Liam and El are worried. I costly tell them I'm fine. 

One-day while we were wandering through the forest trying to find more information El stops me and asked me a serious question. 

" Sure you want to do this," he asks.

"I have to," reply, "it's my destiny and I'm ready to save the people of this world. Whether my life is in jeopardy or not. It feels like something is pulling me every single time I wake up. A desire unimaginable stirs within me. I long to be who I meant to be. I don't know who that is yet but I'm trying to find out. I want to help people and I think I need to do this to help people. The Lunares are tyrants they need to be stopped. For the safety of those I love in all those innocent children in the world I will beat them."

"We will be by your side all the way," Liam states with a smile. I had no idea he was listening but I'm glad he did. He needs to know as well as El that I am ready to face the Lunares with or without their help. 

We go back to work after the conversation I finally feel peace that they know where my decisions lie. I want them to know what they're getting themselves into and I don't want them to feel betrayed. I am worried that if I am to save people and then disappear afterward they will try to disappear with me. But I don't want them to disappear. I want them to live a happy life without me even if they are destined to stay with me. I will do my best to give them a life of freedom and happiness.


	7. As the Days Go By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is the fate of the destined trio?

The day start melting together, it feels like years and it may have already been years, I have lost count.

We move up the ranks and the bandit guilds we have snuck into. We move up, but every rank we go up we feel like we've gotten closer. Then we discover more and more and realize we are still very far from the Lunares.

We all grow frustrated as the days go by. Every time we feel like victory in our grasps it slips away. I grow impatient I want this to end. People need liberation. I want them in to live without here of this group that wants to control me. I fear what they want with me. I have an idea that they want to use me destroy, to control, to bring them power. We get together to decide whether or not we should continue with this approach or start another. I wish from the bottom of my heart that we can just end this war. It is tedious and long. I go tired every day. By this time I'm twenty one.

I start to form another plan. It's more dangerous than any other plan. Although to this plan I will need the stone. So we start to look farther and farther into the location of where the stone may be. While we are looking we still have to avoid confrontation with the Lunares. It seems as though they grow impatient as they start to send out more and more people to find me and my friends. They start putting out posters for anyone I make contact with. We avoid people as much as we can. I do not want anyone else in danger. 

I know I can't spare Liam and El from the dangers that comes with my existence. It's a cruel world we live in, and it so happens that their fate is entangled with my own. My fate is a dangerous one, but I will do my best to keep them safe. Even though that's their responsibility to do so for me. I know not how my story will end, but I know it will not end well for me. I will try my hardest for those who count on me.


	8. First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrot the Lunares?

Finally after a while we seem to have found a lead on the Lunares location. I make it my them. We track them down from the small lead that we had and we make a way to their location. 

We end up in the village Dextro. We've had reports from other alliances we have made over the years tell us that there have been suspicious amounts of Lunares in this area. As soon as I get this information we make our way to the village. 

It comes evident as soon as we enter the village that this village has been taken over by the Lunares. They are posted in every corner of the village and people do not move around freely as you would think. They're quiet, they hold their heads down, and they do not speak. 

It's something that these people are stuck in this horrible situation. Just by looking at them I know that this is not what they deserve they did nothing to enter this reality. Their reality should be so much more something much happier than what they face at the current time. 

I plan to change that. 

We make our way to the center of town to where we plan to meet up with the Lord of the village. As we walk by the people of the town they look up to us with the longing. I know what they wish for, if they wish for liberation. We arrive at the center of town. The Lord is waiting at the front of the town office. He smiles in greeting. The smile never reaches his eyes. I can tell he worries for his people. 

"Welcome," he announces, " we are grateful for your arrival."

"Happy to be of service," I reply.

"Between you and me, we are beyond happy that you will come to save us. Please do whatever you can. I will support you as much as I can from my position, but sadly I cannot do much," he whispers.

"Everything will be okay," I quietly say back to him, "any help you can provide will be enough. I will save you and your people I promise."

He bows his head slightly to me and turns around and leads us into the city office. Liam and El are right next to me, they seemed tense. They don't like it when I'm putting in dangerous situations, but they need to get over it. They're acting very possessive today. Each of them are by each side of my shoulders. I worry for them. They seem as though they are getting more and more protective every day. I worry they want to sacrifice themselves for me. 

I put those thoughts aside, as I need to focus on the task at hand. 

I look around the city office, it's clean and quaint. I mapped out the room and memorize small details in case we end up having to do battle in this place. 

We walk up the steps to the second floor. I tap the Lord's shoulder and silently ask him, "So, where can I find the leader that took over?"

"He has his office up here in the second floor," he whispers back, " I will announce your presence to him and hopefully he will grant you a audience with him. I will send you in after me and I will evacuate everyone in this building. Just to be safe," he adds.

"Sounds like a plan," I reply.

He doesn't he said he would and we get excepted to have talks with the leader. I nod to the Lord as he passes and we make our way into the leaders office. 

"Welcome Tokoshu Al'Cortea," someone says delighted. I assume that it's the leader. No one else would know my name in this village. 

He looks at me and smiles as if he knows what I was thinking. Apparently I'm not that good at hiding my emotions. Liam and El remind me daily. It's infuriating.

"Should I assume that the? What should I call them? Ummm? Gentlemen on either side if you, happen to be Liam Woodrall and Elliot Darkshire I presume," he says wickedly.

El narrows his gaze and Liam makes a grunting noise. I look at them sadly, I'm so sorry I think to myself. 

"We are in fact El and Liam and we will protect Tokoshu with our lives," declares Liam.

"Liam, no please," I interrupt urgently, "this is my fight don't put yourselves in danger."

"Toku when are you gonna understand," El says softly, "we are in this fight whether or not you like it. We will stay by your side side to the end because it's our responsibility, our duty, and our honor to serve you. We love you, you're our sister. Blood or not. We'll take care of you and will stay no matter what happens. So stop trying to protect us because we need to stick together. As a family."

I have tears dripping down my eyes. It's hard to see but I know that el and Liam are looking at me with the brightest smiles, I know those smile so well. That's because you always been and they always will be for me. 

I long to hug them but I know this is not the proper time. I wipe the tears from my eyes. Then nod to both Liam and El. Finally I turn back to the leader whose name I still do not know. 

"What is sentimental moment," leader remarks, "I'm practically drowning in my own tears! Bravo! Bravo," he smirks.

He gets down to a battle position and reaches from behind him and pulls out to duel knives,"Too bad I have to kill you now!"


	9. A Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight commences!

I quickly with race into action. I pull out my blades, and Liam and El follow my lead. We get into our battle stances as well. 

The leader smiles. I know we have to make sure we don't kill him. We need to keep them alive so that way we can interrogate him to find out the location of the Lunares main headquarters. We also should see if we can find out the identities of other Lunares and perhaps even the leader. 

The leader knows that we can't risk killing him so he has an advantage. While we battle with caution as to not risk harming him in a way that we cannot get the information that we need. He can destroy Liam and El, but I know for fact that he will not risk harming me. He and his group need me alive. I also can use this factor to my advantage. He knows this as well that is why he is not attacking yet.

He slowly creeps nearer. His eyes flickered between El, Liam, and I. I move forward a bit as well, but Liam and El have the same thought processes me, because we have trained together for years. They know the same exact information that I do. So they also know that they are the targets and that they need to hang back a bit. They fall into step after me by a few feet.

The leader seems a bit shocked and angered by this fact. It's funny I think to myself, my first run in with the Lunares I was a young girl on her birthday trying to pick out some books and gifts for herself. Now I am much much older and I am now an adult, I have learned the hardships of this world and I know a lot more than this man anticipated. 

Now I am not afraid although I know that the the Lunares are much more powerful than I am. I know that I have the strength to beat them for I have the faith and the trust of the people of this world on my side.

Feel a power growing inside me a flame bursting at the seams. I allow myself to be taken over by this warmth. I close my eyes and concentrate is hard as I can. I feel the warmth overlapping my being and encasing me in a warm and tender embrace. I open my eyes and find I have unlocked a new magical ability. 

I am wearing a white dress. It is short and cuts off at the knee at overlapping layers. Top blouse has a golden stripper fabric going down the center. Then crosses over a little ways below the shoulder. The shoulders are cut off in the sleeve goes down just before my elbow. I wear high-heeled boots that reach just below my knee. The beautiful hairpin that I had purchased pulls back the left side of my hair and all my hair is pulled to the right side. In my hand sits a beautiful staff that develops a circle at the top and in the middle of the circle is a star. From the moment I lay my eyes on the staff I know that it holds the power of of hope and faith. I know that it harnesses the faith and hope of the people that believe in me. 

I feel as though I am enlightened and it looks like I'm glowing. I'm look around the room and find that El and Liam are starstruck. My eyes shift to the leader and he is on the ground cowering for me. 

I walk to him and take his hand and lift him up. He is standing, but his eyes are closed and his head is turned away from my face. I motion to El and Liam. It takes them a minute till they finally understand and they make their way over. Then El pulls out a pair of restraints.

I release the magic. I feel the flame rest back within my heart. I open my eyes once again and I have gone back to my normal clothes.

"Well that worked," I say brightly.


	10. Lunares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of the battle.

"Okay, wow," exclaims El. 

I chuckle a bit, "I know," I respond.

"You never mentioned this ability before," Liam says.

"I never could do it before today," I remark.

"Curious," says Liam.

"Well we still have someone to detain, so are we gonna keep on gawking, or are we gonna continue doing what we're not supposed be doing," I ask.

"She's right you know Liam," says El.

"Fine, fine," says Liam.

We grab the leader which name we still do not know. Then we headed back down the stairs and outside.

Outside awaits the Lord in the office workers. When we walk out pure shock rests on their faces. I smile and giggle. It's not every day you find two grown men and the woman go inside of a building. Then to find them coming back out with a subdued man that is supposedly leading every single Lunare in the village. 

No time for shock I think. We escort the leader to the police station. At the police station we handover the Bonaire leader to the authorities. Not a problem for us anymore I think. We go back outside to address the people. 

We talk with the Lord and we make the decision that he shall be held trial within the town. I agree and let them take over. 

We make our way through the village and round up all of the Lunares in the village. We bring them back to the station and then we go to interrogate the leader. We walk into the interrogation room and sit down. The leaders already in the room so we don't need to go grab him. 

When my eyes meet his he seems to be extremely angry. No wonder he is angry he is every right to be but it's not my fault that he is the leader of a group of tyrants.

I rest my hands on the table in front of me. Liam and El are behind me sitting in two other chairs. I sigh and look at the man. 

"So we can make this easy, or we can make this hard," I say to him. 

He chuckles and looks at me and says, "I'm not telling you anything girly. See you can watch sit here staring at you for as long as you want. But I'm not talking and you never will get me to talk."

I know what he says is the truth. So I make the decision to walk out of the room and go to the one-sided window. He won't be able to see me but I will be able to see him. I watched as El and Liam sit closer to the table.

The sound can be turned on so I can hear what he says but I decide to turn on the sound I don't want to listen to what he has to say. I know it will be offensive to me and the people that I care about. So instead I just watch and I know that Liam and el will tell me everything that he said afterward so there's really no necessary reason for me to have the sound turned on. 

I just watch as they continue on the interrogation. It doesn't seem as though the leader is been talking very much. To my dismay may I add. El and Liam seem to be taking turns speaking with him and asking questions. 

After the interrogation is over they walk out. The leader stays in the room. Liam and El come to the room that I am in. 

They explain to me what they got out of him. Apparently he just didn't want to talk to me considering how I'm a female and he thought that I was an underling. He thought that I deserved to be above him. He didn't want the world to see him be lower than a female. I scoff that there's no reason for him to be so rude. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I can't be strong. I feel like I prove that in my lifetime. 

They continue telling me what you have said apparently he is just a small piece of the greater picture of the Lunares. Organization is much larger than we ever anticipated. I've gone wary because I don't know if me Liam and El will be able to fight them all alone. 

But what if we didn't have to, I think.


	11. The Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get people to join the fight!

So I tell El and Liam my idea. I want to gather all the people and villages we can then proceeded to convince them to join the fight against Lunares alongside us. I know it probably won't work. Throughout all these years we have been consistently relentlessly trying to convince people along the way to join the fight.

Unfortunately no one wants to get involved with our cause because they think it is a battle that can not be won. Their faith is spread thin. They may have faith in me and my best friends, but their faith in themselves is long gone.

I'll just have to bring it back! I tell myself. It can't be that hard. Can it?

It most certainly can.

We go from village to village trying to boost morale, but no one that isn't a teenager boy wanting to find, 'adventure' seems to be interested in supporting our fight.

Liam, El, and I break off briefly and split ways, (much to Liam and El's reluctance). I stay with a trusted Lord in her village and talk about the possibility of her village joining our alliance. The villages name is Villica and is a large town with an large amount of guards.

There is no such thing as army's. Only guards exist because they are so much more trained and sufficient due to them being loyal to the people. They are loyal to the people because they are of the people and they have sworn their lives to the town. 

Liam travels back to Dextro, (where we left the Lunare leader and his men). He goes to get more information regarding locations and names within the organization. El makes his way around, going from village to village. He is looking for small bands of rebels and travelers that would be willing to help fight.

In the village I'm trying to convince the lord is the kindest soul in the world. I have known her since I was sixteen. She and I became friends while we were helping the village free themselves of the Lunares. She is the same age I am and her name is Olive. 

She became the Lord of her village at the age of fourteen due to the passing of her father. Her father was a great leader and a even better dad and his death brought despair to the village. With a heavy heart she took up his place due to her being his only heir.

The village was reborn and she was every bit as good as a leader as her father. Some even agree she is more. I most certainly do.

Olive lends me her guest bedroom in her house and we get to spend time together. It is a most wonderful thing to be able to talk to someone who understands.

Olive agrees with my proposal for her village to join the alliance and all their is to do is to convince the council of the village. Not a essay task. Not one bit.

Me and Olive try to convince them, but someone on the council always brings up the fact that it is impossible to know if this battle is even winnable. I get that they don't want people to die in a fight they know they can't win, but how can we be certain we can't win. It is all a chance and the council doesn't want to take it.

It so happens that these are the same men who think that they're stronger than us. Me and Olive rent about it together. We sit down and have a girl talk. She is such a smart and independent woman, and she gets along really well with me. I'm glad to have someone like her as a friend. She's the only female friend I have. 

It's the last day before El and Liam come back from their trips. They're gonna make their way back here. We will join up in the town for discussion and finalizing then we will head out. I'll be sad to leave Olive. She is quite lovely, but I have to continue on with my journey. We're going to go to some other villages and try to convince them after we have finished up with the villages we are currently trying to convince. 

I make a decision to work as hard as I can today. I need to convince them with all my heart that I believe in this cause. I know if I show enough passion, believe, and faith they will have to believe me. I also try to convince their people. If I can get to their people and everyone, or majority want to join the fight in the council will be forced to provide assistance and join the alliance. 

I walk through the town to a place where I know everyone that will be out and about today will be able to see me. I make myself presentable as I know the people will be looking at me. As people make their morning commutes greeting one another and trading. I clear my throat and project as loud as I can. 

"People of Villica! My name is Tokoshu Al'Cortea, and I have come to form an alliance with your town. I have been in talks with your counsel and your Lord. We want to form an alliance, that is me and my comrades. Our goal is to take down the Lunares with this alliance. From this we wish to bring freedom to all lands. Will you stand and fight with me and my comrades, El Darkshire and Liam Woodrall," I ask.

The course of yes and mumbling follows. I take that as some people being certain but others being a bit concerned. I would too if I was in their situation. 

I announced everyone, "Thank you for your time and your consideration."

I turn around and go back to Olive's house. I called her from downstairs and she comes downstairs confused. I explained to her that I want to ask the council if they would be interested in explaining to the people what the benefits and disadvantages of this would be.

She tells me what a wonderful idea she thinks it is a goes to work. 

I fallow out of the house and into the village square. She goes to the announcement board and adds a town meeting time to the board. That's one way to get the information around, aye?

The meeting isn't scheduled till later in the day, fiveish. That gives me a Olive some free time to do whatever we want (for once).

We make plans to go shopping! We walk through the village going from shop to shop looking for items that peak our fancy.


End file.
